Sancho Monte Captio
| birth_place = Hillsworth Medical Center, Snowville | death_date = | death_place = | body_discovered = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = Polaris Palace, Polaris, Eastshield | nationality = USA | ethnicity = Penguin | citizenship = USA | other_names = | known_for = Airlines, Politics,Education, Business, Media | education = Central Park School, | alma_mater = Penguin University | employer = SkyJet Airways, Pontrier, University of South Pole City,ContinentalMedia | notable works = Founding of many airports, Founding of two cities, | occupation = Airline CEO, Dean of the University of South Pole City, CEO of Pontrier, Mayor of Polaris, FAAA Board Member, ContinentalMedia CEO and President | years_active = 1994-present | home_town = Snowville | salary = 4.89 million pebbles | networth = 28.98 billion pebbles | height = 3 ft. 4 in. | weight = 54 lb | title = Mayor, President, Dean, Mister | term = (Mayor of Polaris) 2000-present (re-elected two times) | predecessor = None | successor = Incumbent | party = Democratic Party | opponents = Hailey Hainsworth (Continental Union Party) | boards = FAAA Board | spouse = Katy Spitz | partner = | children = Jacob Monte Captio | parents = John Monte Captio (father), Mary Whittsford (mother) | relations = | callsign = | awards = FAAA Excellence Award, Top CEO 2009, | signature = | signature_alt = | website = None | footnotes = | box_width = | misc = }} Sancho Monte Captio, otherwise known as Dr. Sancho978 is a business tycoon from South Pole City who is currently the Dean of the University of South Pole City and the CEO of many airlines. He is currently living in his palace in Polaris, Polaris Palace with his wife, Katy Spitz, and newborn son, Jacob. This is Sancho's theme music. Background Early Life Sancho Monte Captio was born on January 12, 1975 ,he was born to Mary Whitsford and John Monte Captio, at Hillsworth Medical Center in South Pole City, he was named Sancho, which meant sanctified in Penglish, hoping that he would become a saint when he grew up. He was raised in Cusack, a suburb of South Pole City. His father was a pilot and his mother was a flight attendant for Penguin Chat Airways. He attended Central Park School.In 1994, Sancho began flight lessons, and earned his Pilot's license the next year.In university, he went to the Penguin University and graduated with a bachelor's degree in Aeronautics in 1998 and a degree in architecture in the year before. He had his Master's Degree at Antarctic University in Physiology. Career Sancho Monte Captio first landed his job as an airline executive for Club Penguin AirFlights, and then, with the government's help, opened a new international airport, South Pole City International Airport. He was also promoted to the Head othe ACAO and National Airports Authority, which controls airport activity.He is a trained pilot as well, and sometimes does regional flights for MammothConnection. Sancho has a degree in Physiology, and has also opened the University of South Pole City, which is one of the top universities on the continent. The penguin has also helped penguinatarian aids in East Pengolia, and other places on the Continent. He has also participated in FoodAntarctica, the nation-wide program to end hunger, and is the co-chair of the project. Political Career Sancho began his political career after he was appointed Club Penguin AirFlights executive. He ran for the mayor of Glassyglow, and lost twice in 1995 and 1996.In 1997, he was appointed City Councillor of Penguville, as an interim for a late City Councillor.The penguin also beame the architect of the City of Aquarius, with his good friend Sir Thomas Aquarius. In 2000, he also founded Polaris and Gemini, two major cities in Eastshield. He was shortly mayor of Gemini, before Timothy Klinkstin was elected as Mayor, as Sancho resigned due to time restraints in his schedule.He became the influencial mayor of Polaris, which is now a thriving Metropolis. Personal Life Sancho Monte Captio has one sister, Bea, who is now a Pediatrician at Bayley Medical Center in Polaris. The penguin owns a 112 million pebble mansion, also known as Polaris Palace. Sancho also has a wife, Katy Spitz, a popular singer from South Pole City, The two met at the Gemini Awards in Gemini, at an after-party. The two got married on November 2, 2009. The two have a chick named Jacob, who was born on November 28, 2008. ,. Jobs Sancho Monte Captio has many jobs, including: Current Jobs *Mayor of Polaris (re-elected twice, 2005, 2009) *CEO and President of SkyJet Airways Aviation Holdings Inc. *CEO and President of Pontrier Transportation Company *CEO and President of Continentalmedia Inc. Former Jobs *President of the Antarctica Civil Air Organization (2004-2010) *National Airports Authority (2001-2008) *Mayor of Gemini (2000-2009) *Delegate of South Pole Council (2004-2009) *Club Penguin AirFlights Executive(1995-1997) *Snowing Aerospace Engineer(1994-1995) Trivia *He has a huge palace in Polaris, he currently resides there. *He had Fat, but was cured in less than 45 hours of getting it, *Sancho Monte Captio recorded a song, Flight 100, with Blue Night *Sancho Monte Captio has four Pontrier Challenger 300 business jets, which are approximately 100 million pebbles in value. *He knows the NATO Phonetic Alphabet *He plans on writing a book, Half Empty of Full?, which will come out in Spring of 2010. *He has a PHD. *Sancho Monte Captio and Katy Spitz were married on November 3, 2008. *Sancho Monte Captio can break the fourth wall, See also * Jacob Monte Captio *Sancho Monte Captio's Family *Katy Spitz * Beatrice Monte Captio Category:Characters Category:Monte Captio Family Category:penguins Category:Pilots